<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun under the Moon by Lyrhia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662781">The Sun under the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrhia/pseuds/Lyrhia'>Lyrhia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Senshi x Shitennou, Sexual Tension, Silver Millenium, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrhia/pseuds/Lyrhia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is cold tonight on Earth. Much to Kunzite's dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Kunzite, Sailor Venus/Kunzite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun under the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusUnchained/gifts">VenusUnchained</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my humble participation to the Senshi x Shitennou Holiday exchange 2020. The art idea spawned a fic idea which shaped the final artwork. All because of the evil enablers of our dear group. I really enjoyed doing this though, even if words aren't my primarely way of communication.</p><p>Thank you AdriannaSharp for setting this up, I can only hope it becomes a tradition now ;p<br/>Thank you Charlie for being my beta, watching you review my file live was a magical experience ♥</p><p>And finally, Vee, you amazing lady, hope you will like your gift, Happy Valentine ♥</p><p>Prompt: moonlight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being called an ice prick or a frozen heart would not change this fact: Kunzite hated the cold. This pernicious weather that started by making you shiver, clatter your teeth, tense your muscles, stiffen your limbs to then insidiously numb your body, lulling it into sweet slumber, until you laid on its silent, soft, white death bed called snow.</p><p>Snow, oh malicious snow. While its immaculate mantle would cover land, children and grown ups alike and have them carelessly forget all their duties of the early morning to slide and chase each other, leaving footprints and laughter ringing in the deafening silence of a winter sky. But the day would still go on and soon, that white pureness would turn into brown mud, dirty puddles, slippery slopes. It would permeate your thickest coat and leather boots, leaving your feet soaking in a wet pool of freezing slush. And by the time you would reach the feeble warmth of your room it would be too late: the cold would have nestled inside you, burning your soul with fever. But Zoisite should have known better. He was used to snowy winters in his homeland and still managed to become bed ridden. He would get no sympathy from his head general.</p><p>A glance outside and Kunzite shivered. It was cold. And dark. And he needed the sun. Desperately.</p><p>He needed its light to set ablaze the sky at dawn, slowly blessing the Earth with golden threads, gently kissing your skin until it would wrap you in its warmth. How he missed it. He missed its smile and its sweet tinkling voice. He missed its eyes, as blue as the deep ocea… <em> wait what? </em></p><p>He shook his head, clearly thinking of another celestial body next to whom any sun would look dull. But he did miss his Sun, and would very much welcome her embrace to help him warm his bed tonight…</p><p>A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he plucked some leaves from the mint plant he brought back from home. Home… If it weren’t for his prince, he would never have stayed in the capital during winter. Whatever the number of years since he took his place next to Endymion and however dearly he loved him, he couldn’t help but feel homesick behind the closed doors of his private quarters when winter was looming. He knew Jadeite could relate to a certain degree, his homeland was warmer too, but the heat and sunshine of the desert was drastically different from the temperate weather of Elysion. And more than the heat, he craved sunlight. Here, the sun was barely up, it was already gone behind grey rainy clouds, and way too soon it was night again. Anyone who knew him a little bit knew better than to get on his bad side during those dreadful months. That is, except three little morons (three and a half actually), better known as his brothers in arms.</p><p>Clearly, the Elysion High General was brooding and in a sour mood. And because he was being an “<em>Old Grumpy Icy Stick of Ice</em>” ( <em> huh… </em>), Nephrite and Jadeite had managed to sweet talk Endymion into dumping him out of the one and only mission that would have thawed his frozen heart.</p><p><em> Curse you all. </em> Kunzite’s mood dropped a few degrees colder. As if they could be trusted with a secret meeting between the Earth prince and the Moon princess. On Venus. During the Venusians Festivities. But if he ever thought the Moon and Earth heirs reckless and foolish for defying Selene’s laws, he was clearly not prepared for The One who would top them all.</p><p>“<em>What? What were you expecting? </em> ” But Venus had looked both offended <b>and </b> guilty. “<em>I mean, really, a Prince, a Princess, a Secret Forbidden Love, hidden kisses under the moonlight… What’s not to love? Besides, she’s my Mother, it’s not like I can hide anything from her in the matter of Love.</em>”</p><p>Indeed. A lovestruck Prince, an ingenuous Princess, a Secret Forbidden Love that would unleash the wrath of Mother Moon if she ever knew... And Queen Venera eagerly took it upon herself to facilitate a meeting between the two lovers on her planet, during the universally anticipated Venusian Love Celebrations held once every decade. Conveniently set for the 14th day of the Second Moon, a day known to be the one lovers would declare themselves to the objects of their hearts.</p><p>His poker face almost cracked as Endymion had happily ignored all reason and pleas. Resigned, Kunzite tried to find comfort in that at least, he would see Venus again. She had been busy preparing for the feast and hadn’t visited in a while, letting her Sisters chase their royal charge. But as his mood was sinking as quick as the winter sun, Nephrite and Jadeite suggested he would make a terrible ambassador of Earth and that Endymion needed some more positive minds around him (“<em>The Stars have spoken! You don’t argue with the Stars!</em>” <em> Curse you Starman, I know you only asked them about Venusian orgies! </em>). And to be fair to Jadeite, he was meant to come along, but no Icy Stick general meant freedom of movement. Which really meant courting the Fire Senshi. Venus had oh so unintentionally let slip her Martian Sister indulged in some Venusian flesh-to-flesh-to-ardent-fire activities during the festivities.</p><p>Thus, these two cocky assholes had successfully managed to plead their case and leave their head general to “<em>soothe his mood by going to sleep early,</em>” and he couldn’t have argued further without arousing any suspicion, seeing as his own relationship with Serenity’s head guardian was (still) a secret to all. And to add insult to injury, the princess of Venus herself was to perform a traditional seduction dance to an audience of fine suitors in golden attire tonight. Who knows what would ensue? A heated night with Love herself for the lucky winner, surely…</p><p>Kunzite scoffed. What was he expecting? He had no right to claim her. She had made it clear from the start she would never be faithful, that her heart belonged to someone else and to not expect anything in return. Really, he should trade his tea for something stronger. And definitely more alcoholic.</p><p>So for all these reasons, Kunzite decided he was allowed to be an old grumpy icy ice prick tonight and mourn the light of the desert and the heat of her dance moves.</p><p>He closed his eyes. Despite the crackling fire he felt cold, tired, and his brain was thumping inside his head. And although the music coming from the gardens was lovely, couldn’t the handmaiden have chosen another spot for her practice? He hated to do what he was about to do but peace and quiet were direly needed. Reluctantly, he gave up the cosiness of his chair and threw his thickest fur coat onto his shoulders, ready to give a stern, knowing look at the poor, innocent peace breaker. A cold breeze hit him hard as he opened the glass doors, but it wasn’t the deadly snowflakes that froze him to place. It was the Sun, singing at him on the garden wall.</p><p>She was sitting there, shivering under his balcony, wrapped in a night sky cloak, golden rays of hair adorned in a crown and rubies as red as winter berries, shining eyes and beaming smile that warmed him more efficiently than the forgotten tepid mint tea.</p><p>The shock of seeing her there left him speechless. She should’ve been on Venus, bewitching some wooer who had promised her the stars, not singing under his window. And yet, here she was, radiant like the sun under the moonlight, snow slowly falling on the land behind, making the scene all the more charming. The soft smile in his eyes reached his lips, and he leaned on the guardrail, letting himself be serenaded by a somewhat quivering but angelic voice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the last ringing note faded in the night, she reached for him and he pulled her safely in his arms. Time stopped as they held each other tightly, her burrowing into the warmth of his chest, him kissing the crown of her head. They stood there without a care in the world, the snow melting on their cheeks, the wind chilling their ears, the moon watching them, the night hiding them. </p><p>No words were spoken when he led her in his chamber and helped her out of her damp clothes, feather kissing her neck, wrapping her in his own heavy coat.</p><p>“How come? Were your suitors not satisfying enough for you to run away from your duties?”<br/>
“Well, I wanted to give them all a fair chance, and seeing one of those hopeless fools decided to brood home, I had to come and meet him…”<br/>
“Nephrite—”<br/>
“… is already regretting it.”</p><p>The wicked grin on her face spoke of delightful vengeance. He chuckled in her neck and his hands started to move down her sides. She leaned against him, breathing deeper, relishing the touch.</p><p>“Still, how did you fool your mother?”<br/>
“I didn’t.”</p><p><br/>
He frowned.</p><p><br/>
“I told you when it comes to love, she reads through me, like she was, well, my mother!”</p><p><br/>
He froze.</p><p><br/>
With a heavy sigh, she left his arms and crossed the room to crouch down next to the fireplace, stealing a mint leaf on her way. She started chewing on it.</p><p>“When Endymion entered the palace followed by... not you, I didn't have to say or do anything. She just knew. She knew I…”</p><p>She was shying away, looking for her words, which was quite unusual for her. <br/>
Kunzite stayed silent, impassive. She took a deep breath, but her voice was merely a whisper now.</p><p>“She knew I had grown feelings for someone. She just didn't know for who, nor how deep. Until tonight.”</p><p>She kept her eyes focused on the dancing flames in front of her, bittersweet, laughing at her own foolishness.</p><p>“I... guess... I tried to ignore it, too... that it was just an enjoyable added perk of having to chase Serenity through the galaxy, that you have your own women down here, throwing themselves at you… that Serenity and Endymion were already enough trouble, there was no need to add my own feelings into the game but…”</p><p>“… feelings? I remember you made it quite clear feelings were out of the way.”</p><p>“I… You… What? I only told you I would never give my heart away! Does that mean you’re the only one allowed to feel now? And that I’m just here for lust?”</p><p>“Come on, no one in their right mind ignores the cost of pursuing the Princess of Venus! Feelings are not on the table and if one side catches some, it is on them! Is your heart even taken or is that a lie? I can't belie-”</p><p>“OF COURSE IT IS, AND SO IS YOURS!”</p><p>She had snapped, fists clenched, scowling, stunning him to silence. Her voice was now clear and loud.</p><p>“My heart belongs to Serenity as much as yours belongs to Endymion! She is first and will always be! And as much as it displeases my Mother, or anyone for that matter, she has my heart and always will, as long as she needs it. And even when she won’t, she will always have it. How many times do you think I heard promises that it would be fine until the resentment of not being first would destroy everything? How many of them courted me until they spat their venom because their advances would only be scheduled after my duties toward my Princess? Ego is powerful and men fall prey to it more often than not. My feelings are off the table so they only have themselves to blame for being butthurt because the smile of Serenity pleases me more than their oh so expensive, oh so unique, oh so perfect piece of jewelry or clothing that won’t fit my already full wardrobes! I know you are sharper than that, General—”</p><p>Her features softened when she saw him looking away, hurt, helpless and deflated. Clearly, he was miles away from his composed normal self. She closed the distance between them and gently rested her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.</p><p>“Does this weather affect your mood so badly?”<br/>
“... how can anyone like it?”<br/>
“It feels just like a Mercurian spring.”</p><p>The light hearted comment was met with a sigh and Kunzite closed his eyes, leaning his head against her. Concerned, Venus trailed her hand up his forehead.</p><p>“You’re warm.”<br/>
“I feel cold…”<br/>
“Go to sleep.”<br/>
“But you came all the way down here when it’s such a special night on your planet…”<br/>
“Yes but you, sir, need to rest.”<br/>
“And miss the chance to tell you I love you?”</p><p>The words were out before he could do anything about it and his mind went blank. For a second or two, Venus forgot how to breathe. It’s not like she had never heard those words before, whispered or screamed at her by many. It’s not like she wasn’t aware of his fondness towards her, he had proven to be a worthy lover more than once. But hearing him say those words to her, giving his heart, naked true and vulnerable. Him, the cold headed, inflexible and feared high general of Endymion’s guard. Him, letting his armour down in her arms, allowing himself to simply be a man.</p><p>Slowly, trying to steady her drumming heart, she sat on his lap, brushing his cheek with her fingers.</p><p>“Then, now is your chance to say it.”</p><p>Surely, the rosy shade growing on his face was only due to the cold. Or the fever. Or both. It had absolutely nothing to do with the wink she just sent him. And even less with his sudden confession. </p><p>Kunzite took her hand in his, kissing her palm then stroking it with his thumbs as he lowered it down, never looking away. His breath was shaky and he was swallowing hard.</p><p>“Venus…”</p><p>Was it right? No, of course it wasn’t right, but it wasn’t wrong either… was it? They couldn’t afford the luxury of a carefree love, not them. This was for their charges. Their love was duty bound. A work perk. A carnal pleasure. It wasn’t meant to last, nor even to exist. It wasn’t love. It couldn’t be.</p><p>“Venus, I love you.”</p><p>She tightened the grip of her fingers, her emotion matching his own. She could lose herself in the grey of his eyes and would not mind if she never found the way out. She could swim in the waves of his voice and willingly drown in its depths. She could stay, unmovable in his arms and let him crush her with his embrace. She could… If only she could…</p><p>“And I love you too, Kunzite.”</p><p>…</p><p>It was the coldest night recorded on Earth that year. But Kunzite couldn’t have cared less. He was kissing the Sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>